Chat Honeyduke
by miryel
Summary: Awww! Its great! For those, who know this chat!


_**От автора (Thaily):** Лично я (покосилась на **Corso**) хочу сделать заявление: Господа, читатели, не имеющие отношения к большой и дружной семье чата **"Honeyduke"**, читайте! Но, думаю, вы вряд ли что-нибудь поймете. Уважаемые чатлане! Хочу сразу предупредить, что этот мастерпис создавался для себя и ни кого другого. Так что, если кто-то не обнаружит свой ник в фике ли обнаружив его в обличающем контексте… не обижайтесь! Мы никого не хотели выставить дураком, просто хотелось передать дух чата в его непередаваемом единстве. Всем акоп и приятного чтения. **Thaily.**_

_**От другого автора (Corso):** Вдоволь посмеявшись над выше предъявленном **Thaily **ультиматумом, хочу сказать, что все фразы в фике разделены на выделенные курсивом и простые… одни принадлежат мне, другие – **Thaily**… Какие чьему перу принадлежат - гадайте сами! **Corso.**_

Винсент Кребб произнес пароль «cold heart» и вошел в гостиную Слизерина._ Его встретил холодный взгляд **DrMalfoy** и он поспешил выйти из гостиной обратно. _Но потом вдруг передумал и вернулся. _Но **DrMalfoy **все еще стоял, поджидая его у входа, и Кребб во второй раз решил быстро ретироваться._

По дороге в Большой Зал он размышлял:

_«Надо бы доесть тот омлет, что я спрятал в прошлый вторник за трон Дамблдора.»_

Но добравшись до заначки, Винсент обнаружил, что её уже съел сам Дамблдор, а на месте омлета была записка: «Школа голодает, прячьте лучше».

_Он почувствовал, как что-то болезненно сжалось у него в животе, это была совесть._ Она мучила его потому, что они с **DrMalfoy** подсыпали эльфам стрихнина, и они все передохли. Теперь Хогвартс голодал и вонял гнилью, потому что дверь в кухню закрылась и не открывалась, _так как_ _изнутри её подперли трупом знаменитого Гарри Поттера._ А вот Поттера убила Гермиона, ревновавшая его к **DrMalfoy** – они с Гарри целовались на перемене. «Вот такая вот молодость».

Но конфета у Кребба в кармане отвлекла его от этих мрачных мыслей. 

«О!» - подумал Винсент. – «Надо снести её **DrMalfoy**, а то он мне уже сегодня говорил: _«На глаза, падло, без жратвы не показывайся! Je ne mange pas six jour! (пер. фр.: «Я не ел 6 дней»)»._

Кребб не понял последних его слов и с ужасом думал, что это очередное смертельное проклятие.

_Вдруг он увидел **Prizrak-x**. Тот, злобно фыркнув, устроил допрос:_

_-Имя? Фамилия? Возраст и рост? Хобби? Знак Зодиака?_

Кребб в испуге отпрянул от **Prizrak-x**, невесть каким образом очутившегося в Хогвартсе, и убежал, и спрятался за углом, а вслед ему все неслись проклятия **Prizrakа-x**, распевающего гимн **чата «Honeyduke»** собственного сочинения.

_Но за углом все обстояло еще хуже: ему на встречу, обнявшись, шли Фред, Джордж, **Thaily **и **Corso**, и несчастный Кребб решил, что и сам уже сошел с ума от голода, и у него двоилось в глазах._

Привет, Кребб! - весело поприветствовали его **Thaily **и **Corso**.

Пока, придурок! - крикнули Фред и Джордж.

Винсент перекрестился.

_«Что это они делают в подземельях?»_

_Винсент испуганно почесал репу и, обессилев, ввалился в личный кабинет своего декана, Северуса Снейпа. Но вместо этого симпатичного урода на учительском столе восседал красивый молодой человек с орлиным носом. Имя нового профессора Зельеварения было **Я.Шпренгер**._

Шалом! - миролюбиво поздоровался профессор.

Таки да… - не удержался Кребб. – А куда делся Снейп?

_-Он пошел резать лягушек._

**Трындец**… - задумчиво протянул Винсент.

В этот момент в кабинет ворвался семикурсник **Долохов** с чупа-чупсом в зубах. Он давно уже сидел на никотиновой диете и постоянно напевал дурным голосом: «УпСа-чупс, ты всегда со мной!» 

_-Таки вы обкурились, - профессор **Я.Шпренгер** нахмурил брови, глядя на Слизеринца._

_-Я… бр… мням, - **Долохов** облизнулся и расплылся в печальной улыбке. – Я что? Я не курю…я уже два часа как бросил…_

Да… - **Я.Шпренгер** задумчиво посмотрел на ученика. – Ладно, скоро урок, надо идти в класс…

_Кребб икнул и,_ крякнув, пошел в… _(Нет! Этого я не буду писать!) …вслед за профессором в соседний класс, за ними все еще улыбаясь, пополз **Долохов**._

Послышались удары колокола и в класс влетела **Dara**. Взглянув на профессора, она густо покраснела.

_-Простите, метр, за опозданье, не знаю, что еще сказать. Назначьте что ли наказанье – от вас готова все принять!_

_-О! Это вчерашний глинтвейн с аспирином, - в унисон присвистнули **Lana** и **Wanderer**._

**Dara** метнула в них страшный взгляд и с грохотом села за парту. Секундой позже в класс, как медведь, ввалился **Diablo**. Изобразив на лице дьявольскую улыбку, он сел рядом с **Wanderer**.

_-**Thaily**, а где **Corso**?_

_-Съела! – **Thaily** лукаво улыбнулась._

_Оглядев скептическим взглядом всех собравшихся, профессор **Я.Шпренгер** почесал свой орлиный нос и хотел было запереть дверь в класс, как вдруг к ним вломилась **Corso**, и он получил дверью по лбу._

Класс грохнул. Громче всех смеялись многоликий **RaHoWa** и гроза класса **Алёнчик**. _Гриффиндорка **Анвар** тихо умирала на задней парте._

Винсент смотрел на этот балаган с суеверным ужасом. Ему в голову вдруг пришла одна мысль:

«Стоп! Что мы здесь делаем? Сейчас же каникулы!»

Эту мысль он и озвучил. Смех мгновенно прекратился. Послышался грохот: это **Pntera** отшвырнула стул и с криком «Но Пасаран!» поскакала к выходу из класса.

_-Таки бывайте, - профессор **Я.Шпренгер** облегченно вздохнул и, достав из ящика стола маринованную ногу гриндиллоу, забылся._

Каждой старушке по Раскольникову, - _лукаво протянула **Алёнчик**._

**Thaily** гневно сверкнула глазами и выдавила:

Ты украла мою фразу!

Заткнись ты, гнойный червь!

Ха! Молчи смертная!

Девушки уже успели встать в боевые стойки. И все окончилось бы летальным исходом, если бы через окно на крыльях любви в кабинет не влетел **Мастер Крови**.

_-Всем лежать! Это дитя Ночи, - загадочно прошептал кто-то._

_-Даровки._

Здоровее видали, - недовольно пробурчала **Thaily**.

_-Послушайте, нельзя ли для прогулок подальше выбрать закоулок? – профессор **Я.Шпренгер** очнулся и коварно взглянул на доставших его учеников._

Будет сделано! – весело ответствовал **Diablo** и, схватив **Corso** за шкирку, пошел в направлении выхода.

Стоять! Не уйдете без д/з! – изрек явно довольный собой **Шпренгер**, ученики застонали. – А… впрочем…валите и так… _А вот **Thaily** попрошу остаться!_

Я не **Thaily**! – **Corso** со смехом выдавила свою любимую фразу.

Я **Thaily**! – раздался из коридора крик полупридушенной **Diablo Thaily**.

Тот с ужасом разжал руки.

_-Предупреждать надо…_

_-Народ, кто со мной в квиддич? – **Corso** неуклюже взмахнула битой и заехала **RaHoWa** по зубам._

Откуда у тебя бита? – **WITCH** приподняла бровь. – Это же опасно!

Близнецы фыркнули и, сопровождаемые толпой любителей спорта, направились на поле. Винсент Кребб же пошел к своей гостиной, но, вспомнив, что его там ждет разъяренный и голодный Слизеринский принц, резко развернулся и побежал играть в квиддич _(Не знала, что он умел бегать!)._

_-Кто озвучит свисток судьи? – **Prizrak-x** внезапно упал на Кребба сверху._

_-Ааааа!_

_-Можно начинать, товарищи, - **Prizrak-x **самодовольно ухмыльнулся._

Тамбовский волк тебе товарищ, - сказала **Thaily**, это слово всегда вызывало у нее неприятные ассоциации.

Смени ник или уходи! – огрызнулся **Prizrak-x**.

Опять у тебя припадки дедовщины, - с презрением выдала **Pntera**, оседлав свою новенькую «Молнию», но привидение на удивление спокойно проглотило это оскорбление.

_-Давайте уже по метлам, а? - **WITCH** покосилась на Кребба, сгорбившегося на трибунах._

_-Забавная игра будет… человек 30 игроков, - **Мастер Крови** нехорошо усмехнулся, вскочил на метлу и взлетел._

Игра была зверской. Страсти накалялись еще за счет **Prizraka-x**, который в самый ответственный момент пролетал сквозь игроков. _А потом пролилась **Кровь**. _Её **Мастер**, хищно улыбаясь, отбивал бланджеры в Кребба. Бедный Слизеринец размахивал руками и поминутно падал со скамьи.

_-Своих не бьют, - отбитый **Corso** в его сторону мяч не сбил **Мастера Крови** с метлы, но зато доказал, что далеко не все у него бронированное. И все же он не остался у девушки в долгу, и через несколько секунд **Corso** грохнулась со своей швабры на землю, отбиваясь от яростных атак его ворона **Night Walker**._

_В этот момент на земле оказался и **RaHoWa**, которого **Dara** случайно перепутала с квофлом и забила в кольцо. _

_-Надо меньше пить, пить надо меньше…- во время падения у него явно немного съехала крыша._

_А **Алёнчик **тем временем приняла на себя должность третьего бланджера, гоняясь за **Wanderer**. Тот клял все на свете, догадываясь о том, что его тайной способностью являлся магнетизм, и, выдыхая клубы табачного дыма, улепетывал от нее на метле со скоростью потерявшего тормоза паровоза._

Задолбал меня этот квиддич, - задумчиво пробормотала **Owl**. Игроки снизились и удивленно воззрились на девушку: она озвучила общую мысль.

У меня гениальная идея! У нас есть шанс узнать к какому факультету мы принадлежим! Давайте сопрем шляпу из кабинета Дамблдора? – мудно сказал **Кварк**.

_-Ну, здрасте! – **Долохов** развернул новый чупа-чупс и засунул в рот. – Я Слизеринец уже как семнадцать лет!_

_-Сколько же раз на второй год оставался? – **Кварк** присвистнул. – _Ладно, тихо! Ты может и семнадцать лет Слизеринец, а вот **WITCH** наша новенькая! Предлагаю жеребьевку.

**Corso** хмуро посмотрела на **Thaily**. Ей эта затея вообще не нравилась.

Ладно забейте. Вы что, с ума посходили? Я уже год как в Равенкло! – начала отбиваться** WITCH**.

**Кварк** слегка покраснел. Его в последнее время клинило. Это было последствием уроков **Я.Шпренгера**.

_-Я пошел курить, -** Wanderer **опасливо огляделся, ища глазами **Алёнчика**, и схватив **Lanа** направился было в Хогсмид…_

Куда? Зачем? – заголосил народ.

Стоять, любитель паровозов! – взревела **Lana **и не дала себя увести.

Ты тоже на никотиновой диете? – лукаво улыбнулся **Долохов**.

Нет… Смотрите, - **Lana** обеспокоено указала рукой в сторону тропинки в Хогсмид. Человек двадцать в черных плащах и масках двигались к ним.

_-Папаааа! – **Долохов** от радости выплюнул чупа-чупс. – ПСы пришли!_

Нас тридцать, их двадцать. Что будем делать? – быстро оценил ситуацию внезапно появившийся Кребб.

Ну, двоих я знаю, - напряг зрение **Долохов**. - Вон та, - он указал на пожирателя, идущего слева, - это **Рисенн Малфой**. Опасный субъект.

Как ты их различаешь? – удивился **Темный Странник**.

А я милую узнаю по походке…

_-Ага… по отсутствующим зубам, - **Diablo **грозно нахмурился и достал из кармана погрызенную волшебную палочку._

Да! Дадим этим гадам по зубам!

_Thaily поймала на себе скептический взгляд Corso и замолчала._

_-Иик! – **RaHoWa** наконец прогнал птичек, летающих по кругу у него над головой, и озлобленно оглядел «некоторых»._

«Некоторые» ответили таким же взглядом.

_Винсент Кребб решил, что пока драпать, но было поздно. Вокруг **Honeyduke**цев уже сомкнулось плотное кольцо Пожирателей Смерти._

_-Братцы, погодите, - многоликий **RaHoWa,** шатаясь во все стороны, подошел к ПСам и втиснулся в их ряды._

_-**Кирюш**, не толкайся! – **Силена де Морт** неохотно шагнула в сторону._

_-Короче так, - **Риссен Малфой** презрительно посмотрела на всех присутствующих учеников. – Говорите…_

_-Говорите, где Гарри Поттер, или я вышибу вам мозги! – с усмешкой закончил за нее **Мастер Крови**, ласково проводя рукой по перьям своего ворона **NightWalker**; он хладнокровно наблюдал за происходящим, предпочитая держать вооруженный нейтралитет._

Хм… а зачем нам Гарри Поттер? Вы его давно грохнули сами. Лучше выдайте нам **DrMalfoy**… для расправы, - хищно оскалилась **Блейз**.

Понимаете, это затруднительно, - рассудительно начала **Helenku**. – Вашими стараниями в школе голод, и он заперся в гостиной Слизерина и не хочет выходить.

Возьмите сами, если сможете, - **Tasya** сделала приглашающий жест рукой в сторону Хогвартса. – Но предупреждаю, это сумасшедший дом…

Несколько пожирателей неуверенно вышли из круга и направились в сторону школы. **Pinaro** хихикнул и тут же получил Ступефай в спину от **Милены Риз**.

Сегодня не день Бекхема, - протянула **Tasya**, глядя на валяющегося на земле** Pinaro**.

_**RaHoWa **презрительно посмотрел на нее и вытащил из-за пояса волшебную палочку… тут-то **Кварк** вспомнил все уроки техники безопасности при атомном взрыве и бросился на землю…_

_-Авада Кедавра!_

_-Авада Кедавра!_

_-Авада Кедавра!_

_Рядом с Креббом на землю упало три тела._

Вдруг послышался свист и на голову **RaHoWa **спикировала сова. Парень пригнулся и подобрал письмо, развернул и вслух прочитал:

«Уважаемый мистер **RaHoWa**,

Согласно имеющимся у нас сведениям, сегодня в четырнадцать часов пятнадцать минут сорок восемь секунд на квиддичном поле школы магии и волшебства Хогвартс вы использовали непростительное заклятие. За это нарушение Указа о разумном ограничении волшебства несовершеннолетних и Закона об использовании непростительных заклятий вы подлежите аресту и дальнейшему заключению в тюрьму для волшебников Азкабан. Указом №1262 преступники, использовавшие непростительные заклятия, подлежат аресту без суда. В ближайшее время представители Министерства и отряд Ауроров явятся к вам по месту пребывания с тем, чтобы уничтожить вашу волшебную палочку и арестовать, просим вас оставаться на месте.

С пожеланием доброго здоровья,

Искренне ваш,

Аластор Хмури,

Глава Криминального Отдела».

Так я же совершенный…тьфу…совершеннолетний, - удивленно пробормотал **RaHoWa**.

Это не отменяет твоих Кедавр, дружок, - презрительно бросила **СиленадеМорт**. Она была бывалой Пожиралкой, и ей такие письма приходили каждый день.

_-Тикаем, хлопцы! – **prizrak-х **со страшным криком помчался догонять Псов, которые были уже в замке._

_**СэрКабысдох **вскрикнул:** prizrak-x **решил уйти с помпой и, прежде чем исчезнуть несколько раз пролетел сквозь него._

В это время в замке настоящий Снейп сидел и разговаривал с замаринованными существами, когда услышал стук в дверь.

_-Деньги на бочку! – **Feli** направила на обернувшегося Снейпа волшебную палочку._

_-Могу отдать только золотые зубные протезы, - хладнокровно ухмыльнулся Снейп, однако его взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего._

Но **Feli** не успела огрести – в класс ввалились еще два отставших от нее Пожирателя Смерти, **Рисенн** и **ТемныйСтранник**.

_-Как? Вы уже кончили резать лягушек? – **Рисенн** явно не ожидала столь быстрого возвращения пропода…_

Снейп посмотрел на **Рисенн** так, будто и вовсе не видел её. Его красивый орлиный нос… (тут один из авторов судорожно хихикнул и свалился под стол, увлекая за собой второго, умирающего от гомерического хохота)… орлиный нос… _был так же изящно изогнут, как и у его ассистента **Я.Шпренгера** (уже дрожа от удушающей истерики, отрезал первый автор; _второй злобно зыркнул на первого и с довольной улыбкой решил исправить положение)… Орлиный нос поник _(просто увял: прим. Идиота)_, Снейп опустил голову и…_неожиданно холодно произнес:_

_-Позовите ко мне профессоров **Moloko**, **123** и **Нейтрона**…- он неожиданно поднял глаза и пронзил **Feli**, **Рисенн **и **ТемногоСтранника** ледяный взглядом. – Я что с вами всеми сюсюкаться должен? Вот как забаню вас всех…БЫСТРООО!_

_Впрочем, зеленые и неопытные еще ПСы знали, что профессор говорит это им все, любя… еще бы – таких миленьких Слизеринцев воспитал, любо-дорого смотреть! )_

Не успел Снейп договорить, как в кабинет гордо вступили **Нейтрон**, **Moloko**, **Arethusa**, **123** и **GodrikB.G**. Довольный **prizrak-х** просочился сквозь стену, гордясь своим присутствием на совещании. Стоял вопрос того, кого же забанить.

В это же время на квиддичном поле…

Стояли столы, гремела музыка, в мангале жарился профессор Флитвик. Народ сидел и играл в Дурака. Подрывного. То и дело кто-то из играющих подрывался, и если он при этом оставался живой, то его сажали на метлу, задом на перед, и заставляли летать до посинения. Степень посинения определяли подвыпившие **Thaily** и **Corso**.

БАБАХ!

Это **WITCH** подорвалась. Довольный **Wanderer** сел на её место, попутно наступив **СеленедеМорт** на ногу.

Ах ты, паровоз… Да как ты посмел! Акада Ке… - **Силена**, не успев договорить, расстаяла в воздухе.

На том месте, где она стояла теперь висела надпись:

«**СиленадеМорт** отваливается (Kick Ban Навечно (Причина: А без причины…))

Из подземелья раздался радостный вопль **призрака**.

_-Четвертая, - холодно усмехнулся **МастерКрови**._

_-Предлагаю не закрывать счет, - **МиленаРиз **кивнула в сторону четырех магов в ярких мантиях, идущих прямо к **RaHoWa**. – Это из М&М…_

_-Сдавайся, подлый трус! – сделав реверанс, воскликнул Хмури Дикий Глаз, выступая вперед, и выхватила волшебную палочку._

_-А ведь они называли тебя дохлым земляным червяком! – стараясь сохранять серьезный вид, сказала громко **Алёнчик** и еще что-то тихо прошептала на ухо **RaHoWa**._

_-Ах, они меня называли желтой лягушкой! – в его голосе слышалась непрекрытая ярость._

_-Да-да, лягушкой! А еще земляным червяком!_

_**Алёнчик **отпрыгнула в сторону, зная, что свое дело уже сделала._

_-Кавада Дедавра! – заикаясь выкрикнул «совершенный» парень и вздрогнул._

_**Lana** многозначительно присвистнула – ничего ужасного не произошло, зато на том месте, где только что заикался **RaHoWa**, подпрыгивая и клацая зубсами, метала в разные стороны свои разорванные листы «Чудовищная Книга о Чудовищах». На одной из её застежек болтались остатки потных носков **Кирюши**._

_-Пятеро, - ухмыльнулся **МастерКрови**._

ТАААК! – раздался с неба усиленный заклинанием голос **Arethusa**. – КОНЧАЕМ БАЛАГАН! – и она произнесла самое жуткое заклинание, - БАН! ОБЩИЙ! НА… НАВЕЧНО!

_«Все исчезло, как в страшном сне. Тишина. Покой. Трупы», - задумчиво пробормотал **МастерКрови**, почему-то оставшийся со своим вороном **NightWalker**. – «Красота»._

_-А ВАС, **МАСТЕР КРОВИ**, МЫ ПОПРОСИМ ОСТАТЬСЯ, – продолжил голос **GodrikаB.G**, - И ВОСКРЕСИТЬ ВСЕХ УБИТЫХ БЕЗУМНЫМИ АВТОРАМИ… И ПРИКОНЧИТЕ, НАКОНЕЦ, ЭТОГО ВТОРОГОДНИКА КРЕББА, КСТАТИ ПОЧЕМУ НА НЕГО НЕ ПОДЕЙСТВОВАЛ БАН?_

**Мастер Крови** изобразил на лице кривую ухмылку и пошел разбираться.

4


End file.
